


Acceptance

by Mishi88



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anime, Discrimination, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Mental Breakdown, Original Character Death(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Romance, Slow Romance, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishi88/pseuds/Mishi88
Summary: (Edward x O.C.) Livella, or Ella, and her siblings have been constantly been discriminated against ever since the War of Ishbal. Having both Amestrian and Ishbalan blood in their veins they are not welcome by many of either side. Ella works as a maid in Central while she studies Alchemy and when she goes on leave to visit her brother and two sisters in Resembool, which is supposedly free of racism, something terrible happens...





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Black, white, or beige,  
> bi, straight, or gay,  
> we're all the same.  
> Choice of gender,  
> fat or slender,  
> doesn't matter.  
> Follow your heart;  
> be who you are!

Ella's P.O.V.

It was a typical day; I got up, got dressed, and went to work. Now I don't have the most exciting job in the world, then again not many people do, I work as a maid for one of the Generals of Central. I don't want to sound like I'm insulting General Cyrus, but he's a bit of a......well a..............a perv. All the other maids and I have to wear such inappropriate and revealing uniforms. He always sneaks peeks at the others and I while we work. Just today he looked up my short skirt when I was up on the ladder so I could dust the out-of-reach places. He also manages to 'bump' into me almost daily and without fail manages to 'accidentally' touch my butt or my breasts.  
I shutter from it constantly but try not to show it so I won't get fired on account of 'disrespect'. Most people would go to the police about it, but being a General for the government he's practically untouchable. Then you think, well quit your job, and that is the real problem. See most of us have a hard time finding work elsewhere. Octavia, for example, isn't, I don't want to say dumb, but she's a bit of a slow learner and is extremely clumsy. The only reason she's still here is because she is defiantly a looker. Those who don't have something stopping them but still work here is purely because they are a, I don't want to swear or say the "s" or "h" words, but they enjoy General Cyrus' actions.

"Ella! There you are!" Speaking of Octavia, here she comes. She ran towards me like her life depended on it and she sounded desperate. She looked tuckered out, probably because of her large breasts, she often told me what a pain they could be, glad I don't have that problem. Why is she so panicked? I would be far more concerned if it was anyone else, however, Tay has a reputation for freaking out over the littlest things. The only time she acts like this and it is not just a spider or something of the sorts is when she breaks something, that or there must be a very, very, blue moon out tonight.

"Whoa! Clam down Tay. Where's the fire?" I say making the universal motion for 'calm' with my hands as I put them up then slowly moved them down. She finally stopped running as she got close enough to me. She hunched over, placing her hands on her knees for support. She was looking down and I couldn't see her face since her long, dirty-blonde hair fell in front, blocking her beautiful countenance from view. Tay was panting hard from the running but spoke anyway.

"At my sister's house!" She uttered between gasps for air. Alright, now I'm confused.

"What is?" I asked not quite understanding her statement.

"At my sister's house! There's the fire!" Tay said as she looked up to face me, while her breaths became less laboured.  
What?! Tay's sister's house is on fire!? Seeing my face of sheer panic, she proceeded to clarify. "Not a real fire a fake one a-a......a.....medoliforkik(?) one!" Her wrist spun her hand in a circular motion as she struggled to come up with the word. I sighed mentally calming down when I figured out what she was trying to say.

"You mean 'metaphorical', right?" She instantly snapped her fingers and assured me, now standing up straight again (with perfect posture I might add). She towered over me as she continued to explain the situation.

"Yes! That's it! See she's giving birth to her new baby!" Tay did a squeal of excitement as she jumped up and down, quite like a six-year-old receiving candy. I have to admit, I enjoyed Tay's childish actions, I found it quite adorable. Despite being a good foot taller than me, she quite reminds me of one of my younger sisters.

"That is wonderful news! Please extend my happiness to her and her family!" I smile wide at my friend. "However, whatever makes you believe that this is cause for alarm? Or were you simply immensely overjoyed?" Tay looked like she remembered what she was going to tell me originally. She folded her hands together as she looked down at them. Her knees rubbing together out of nervousness. Her squirms were like a red flag saying "this isn't good news!"

"Well, see, her husband, Joseph, can't seem to get work off or get anyone to cover for him...." Oh no. I know where this is heading. Sorry, Tay. "...soooooooo....I was hoping that you'd cover for me so I could help Kelly out with the new baby."  
Yep, there it is. Now don't think poorly of Octavia for this, but she does this a lot. She says she needs to take work off for every little thing and uses up all her vacation days. Then something like this happens and I have to cover for her so General Cyrus doesn't get mad and fire her. I really didn't want to say no, and under normal circumstances, I'd say yes but.........I'm going on vacation to visit my siblings tomorrow, and I'll be staying there for a few days.

"My deepest apologies Tay. I am afraid I.....I will be boarding a train upon tomorrow morning to visit family. I am so dreadfully sorry." Feeling guilty I stare at my feet, too ashamed to look her in the eyes. However, Tay just smiles and waves it off.

"It s'ok! Oooo! It's Marvile! I'll ask her! Thanks anyway Ella!" And with that, she ran off to ask some other poor soul. I sighed and continued on with this dreaded work of mine as my mind now wandered to thoughts of my family and home. The good days, when I was naive and everything seemed right.


End file.
